First Man I Kissed
by wind scarlett
Summary: Trafalgar Law kembali berulah dan menukar tubuh mereka semua. Di atas segalanya, dalam kencan mereka, Nami yang berada dalam tubuh Sanji mendesak Zoro untuk menciumnya. "Katamu, apapun wujudku, cintamu takkan pernah berubah." Zoro/Nami one shot, cover isn't mine.


**Catatan**: ini fic _challenge_ yang dipinta Sharksurfer dengan tema _you are ugly but I still love you_. Mungkin fic ini tendensinya agak sedikit yaoi, tapi tenang saja. Tidak ada yaoi di sini dan untuk selamanya. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati, semoga terhibur, ya~

**Peringatan **: sedikit isu yaoi tapi bukan, kata-kata kasar

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trafalgar Law membenci roti, dan sebagaimana para pembenci roti memilih-milih makanan, ia lebih menyukai _onigiri_ ketimbang mengunyah makanan yang berasal dari olahan gandum tersebut. Akan tetapi sial bagi Law, karena alasan penghematan besar-besaran yang dikemukakan oleh Nami, Sanji yang selalu memasak roti seakan tidak ada menu lain, dan Zoro serta samurai Wano, Kinemon yang ternyata sama-sama lebih memilih _onigiri_, Law pun berakhir dengan sepiring_ sandwich_.

Yang paling menyebalkan, hal ini terjadi berulang-ulang sampai kesabaran Law habis. Aliansi macam apa ini, memang kapal ini butuh biaya berapa banyak sampai tidak bisa menyediakan makanan normal dengan gizi berimbang?

"Traffy~!" Luffy berseru dengan lantang, wajahnya sangat ceria. Tanpa membuang waktu, si Kapten mengisi kedua belah pipinya yang lentur itu dengan daging sebanyak mungkin. "Ka-kau mghh… mau mencoba daging monster laut yang digoreng mgghh… dalam roti garing~?"

Sementara itu si Koki Kapal berputar-putar, membuatkan pai apel dengan lapisan roti tipis yang ditaburi dengan bubuk cokelat untuk para gadis. Keharuman roti yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan seketika menyerbak dari dapur kapal. "Ah, sepertinya kudapan roti manis baru saja matang."

_ROTI. ROTI. ROTI, ROTI, DAN ROTI._

Cukup sudah, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Man I Kissed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut hijau dengan tubuh tegap memesona itu baru saja muncul ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan paginya ketika ia menyadari bahwa terjadi keributan yang cukup menggemparkan di sana. Awalnya sih Roronoa Zoro sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya sampai Usopp dengan sangat berlebihan menunjuk-nunjuk Robin yang mengupil dengan nikmat di depan meja dengan kaki membuka dengan lebar, menunjukkan dalaman berenda berwarna gelap yang sangat seksi.

"Zoro, lihat itu! Masa wanita seanggun Robin mengupil!" Usopp, pendekar sekaligus penembak jarak jauh yang mahir menggunakan berbagai tumbuhan sebagai senjata kini kembali histeris dengan wajah memerah, lalu menarik-narik pakaian Zoro dengan kencang. Yang ditunjuk malah terlihat sangat santai dan tidak peduli sama sekali, menggali semakin dalam sepertinya. "Jantungku berdebar keras sekali Zoro, seperti melihat hantu..."

Kening Zoro berkerut. Nico Robin adalah arkeolog yang sangat anggun, dan lebih mementingkan pengetahuan di atas segalanya. Pembawaannya selalu tenang dan berwibawa. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga selalu klasik dan enak dilihat. Robin yang mengupil, lalu membuka kaki dengan vulgar memang di luar kebiasaan. Pendekar pedang itu pun menggumam pelan.

"Hmm, dia sudah menjadi bajak laut yang sebenarnya."

_DOOONGGGG!_

Usopp langsung menentang dengan semangat yang menggila, "Mana ada bajak laut yang seenaknya begitu! kecuali Luffy—"

"AKU LAPAR~!" Robin berteriak dengan kencang, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh, kok aku jadi gondrong begini…" Sepertinya, sepertinya Robin atau lebih tepatnya Luffy dalam tubuh Robin sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap dirinya. "Wahh, tubuhku jadi setinggi ini, ehh?"

_KRRUKKKK_

Tanpa sengaja, Luffy dalam tubuh Robin menginjak tengkorak mesum yang sedari tadi mengawasi celana dalamnya. "Ehhh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok…" Brook meminta maaf, kepalanya terinjak dengan sempurna oleh sepatu bersol tebal yang dikenakan oleh Robin. Masih terdengar suara _krek krek_ dari tengkorak kepala Brook. "Tulangku tidak mungkin patah semudah itu walau aku yakin hatiku sedikit patah…"

"Wogghhh, aku jadi Robin?!" Luffy berteriak, tanpa sengaja kembali menginjak Brook. "Ehhhm, maaf~! Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Franky, Law, Kinemon~!"

Baik Zoro maupun Usopp hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Luffy dan Brook. Heran kenapa belum ada sarapan, Zoro melihat-lihat sekeliling. Biasanya Sanji 'kan selalu memasak terlebih dahulu agar para wanita itu tidak kelaparan, namun kenapa…

_DOONGGG!_

Di dekat jendela dapur, dokter mungil menatap mereka dengan seksama, kemudian minum kopi dengan ekspresi anggun sekaligus menggemaskan. Rona wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, akan tetapi masih saja terlihat berwibawa. Sepertinya ada yang tidak wajar, tapi entah apa. "Apa aku kelihatan menggemaskan, lucu, dan kecil?"

"I-itu Chopper, Zoro?"

Usopp sedikit gemetar. Zoro kehabisan kata-kata, sementara Franky yang baru saja muncul, Luffy, dan Brook juga menyadari isi sebenarnya dari Chopper yang kini melenggang dengan santai—lantas sedikit menggoyang pinggulnya. _Lebih baik tidak bisa melihat sama sekali ketimbang tersiksa~! _ Itulah isi batin semua orang, kecuali Luffy yang asyik mengupil.

"Fufufufu…" Terdengar tawa Robin dalam tubuh Chopper yang melengking tinggi, sangat mengerikan. Belum habis rasa terkejut yang menyeruak di dada, Sanji muncul sambil berteriak frustrasi dari kamarnya seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya keras-keras.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi untuk kedua kalinya! Mana si brengsek itu?! Lihat saja, dia harus membayar ganti rugi moral yang kualami! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku berada dalam tubuh yang menggelikan seperti ini?"

Tidak ada keraguan, itu pasti Nami.

"Shishishi… kau kena juga, ya?" Luffy dalam tubuh Robin berkata sambil cekikikan. Dengan menirukan raut Robin yang serius, Luffy berkata. "Law pasti kabur, kita cari saja sekalian membeli makan siang, bagaimana?"

"Wahahahaha~"

Semua orang tertawa nyaris kehabisan napas, sementara Nami memandang Zoro dengan tajam. Zoro hanya bisa menghela napas, membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan siang nanti. Sial, ia sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama Nami. Sudah berhari-hari sejak Nami merencanakan hal itu, dan ia pun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Terakhir kali ia berkata tidak, Nami malah sengaja berbelanja dengan si Koki Mesum untuk membuatnya cemburu. _Tapi yang benar saja, masa pergi berdua bersama Sanji? _

**.**

**.**

Cinta sejati itu tidak mengenal bentuk fisik, usia, ras, bahkan kelamin, sungguh. Demi orang yang dicintai, Zoro pernah berkata bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dengan Nami pujaannya, hatinya takkan pernah berpaling maupun terbagi. Ia sudah bersumpah akan selalu bersama Nami, melindungi gadis itu di manapun, dan kapanpun. Kini, kebenaran kata-katanya tengah diuji. Dan sungguh, ujiannya sangat luar biasa berat.

"Biasanya kamu selalu menggandeng tanganku, memangnya kenapa sekarang?" dengan suara bariton Sanji, Nami mengeluh. Alisnya yang keriting tampak semakin mengeriting, dan jujur saja, membuat perut Zoro terasa agak mual. "Katakan, kenapa?"

"Cuaca hari ini panas, nanti jarimu berkeringat."

Zoro asal saja berkata. _Sanji sepertinya cukup kerepotan di kapal memasak dengan tubuh Luffy, kenapa tadi dia tidak menolak dengan alasan ingin membantu Sanji? Sekalipun Sanji adalah musuh terbesarnya, dan semua orang pasti curiga, paling tidak hal ini lebih baik ketimbang bersama pacar yang sebenarnya bukan pacar. Hmm, atau bukan pacar tapi pacar…_ Zoro agak bingung juga.

"Sebenarnya kamu mau membatalkan janji hari ini, ya?" Nami sesaat memandang keranjang di tangannya. "Padahal aku sudah susah-susah memasak untuk hari ini…"

Seketika hati kecil Zoro terusik, tidak tega melihat Nami bersedih. Dengan perlahan, sebelah lengannya mengusap kepala Nami yang berada di tubuh Sanji. "Bukan begitu…"

Mendadak raut wajah Nami menjadi cerah. "Kalau begitu, cium aku sekarang."

**.**

**.**

Suasana di pulau kecil tempat mereka singgah sebelum mencapai Dressrosa cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang berisik meneriakkan dagangannya, saling berlomba-lomba untuk menjual dan mendapatkan untung. Beberapa wanita di sana sempat memandang Zoro dan tubuh Sanji, sebelum menyadari bahwa ada hubungan yang istimewa di antara keduanya. Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan kemanjaan Nami yang berada di dalam tubuh Sanji, terus menempel bagai lintah ke tubuh Zoro.

"Zorooo…" Nami kembali merajuk, sebelah mata Sanji yang biasa tajam itu kini membulat bagai mata kucing yang mengemaskan dan minta dikasihani. "Cium aku…"

Rasanya mengerikan sekali diperintah si pirang dengan brewok tipis, apalagi poninya yang panjang menjuntai, sekalipun dalam bungkusan pirang gila itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. _Tapi ini sungguh mengerikan, kenapa Nami bisa meminta yang bukan-bukan di saat seperti ini?_ Dahi Zoro mengerut dengan sangat parah, menggambarkan perasaan terperosok ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam, dan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Bahkan dipaksa memakan _onigiri_ dengan selai stroberi atau nanas yang diberikan Perona sewaktu mereka bersama 2 tahun lalu pun tidak terasa apa-apa.

"Katamu, cintamu tidak akan berubah walaupun kondisi fisikku berubah?" Nami agak cemberut, menyenggol keranjang makanan besar yang keharumannya menggoda selera. Nami jarang sekali memasak, namun bila mereka pergi berdua, perempuan yang sangat pelit itu rela bersusah payah memasak tanpa diketahui siapapun—kecuali Sanji, itu 'kan dapurnya.

"Nami sayang, apapun yang terjadi kepadamu, kulitmu berkerut, kecantikanmu pudar, dan bla-bla-bla kau akan tetap mencintaiku selamanya, selamanya…" Nami melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Roronoa Zoro, kau memang raja omong kosong."

"Nami… bukan maksudku…" Mendadak sulit menelan ludah sendiri. Zoro menjadi bertambah pusing, bingung ditanyai dan didesak terus. "Jangan, bukan seperti itu, lagipula…"

"Kenapa kita tidak putus saja?" Nami mencibir dalam tubuh Sanji. "Ternyata cintamu begitu dangkal, palsu."

_KALAU YANG INI SIH, KEJAHATAN NAMANYA?! BRENGSEK, BAGAIMANA TUBUH SEBEGITU MENAKJUBKAN MENJADI PRIA BERBULU SEPERTI INI?! DAN DI ATAS SEGALANYA, INI TUBUH SANJI! MASA IA DISURUH MENCIUM BIBIR SANJI? _

"Nami, kumohon, sadar sedikit…" Zoro sedikit memohon. Tega sekali, bukan, egois sekali meminta dicium dengan tubuh seperti itu. "Hmm, paling tidak kita cari tempat… ah, ada apa sih denganmu?"

Nami biasanya tidak bertingkah seperti ini. Gadis itu biasanya licik dan sangat mempertahankan gambaran dirinya yang positif, dan tidak biasa membuat drama gila di jalanan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Nami hari ini. Zoro bingung, ia memprotes salah, tidak protes pasti salah. Yah, Nami yang selalu benar.

"Tadi kau pasti melihat Robin yang duduk seenaknya, aku tahu." Nami mulai berkata dengan pelan, "kau tertarik kepadanya, ya?"

Sudah berjuta-juta kali Zoro ditanyai masalah ini, sampai ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Sering sekali, mungkin setiap kali mereka bersama, pasti ditanyai masalah yang itu-itu juga. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Zoro menggeleng.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya."

"Bagaimana kalau Robin yang menyukaimu, dan mengatakan cintanya? Kau pasti tidak akan menolak, bukan?" Nami bertanya ulang. "Sudahlah, kita putus saja…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Zoro langsung menyambar Sanji, lalu memandang sebelah mata yang sangat menyebalkan itu, "Kau tahu, apapun boleh, apapun wujudmu, sudahlah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi—"

_CUP_

_CUP_

_CUP_

_ CUP _

_CUP CUP KISS!_

**.**

**.**

Sore itu Law pulang dengan membawa bungkusan _bento_ dan _onigiri_ yang sangat banyak di tangannya, seolah-olah ingin membalas dendam atas perlakuan kru Topi Jerami yang seenaknya. Wajah datarnya membentuk seringai senyuman yang agak sinis, "menikmati pertukarannya?"

Luffy dan kawan-kawan sedikit panik dan protes, tapi wajah mereka nampaknya biasa saja—seperti syok namun enggan mengakuinya. Usopp dan Franky jujur saja merasa sangat terpukul melihat Chopper yang menjadi sangat mengerikan, tersipu-sipu dengan cara Robin yang misterius. Beberapa pun cukup menderita melihat Sanji yang entah bagaimana sempat ingin ke Pulau Wanita dengan tubuh Luffy. Tapi, tentu saja…

"Bagaimana bibirku bisa robek begini, _mademoiselle_ Nami?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau ada protes, komentar, flame, atau apalah silahkan tulis saja, ya ke Sharksurfer yang memberikan tantangan, ahahaha. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~!**


End file.
